The invention relates to a plug connector for an optical waveguide, which has a sheathed, light-conducting core and an outer cladding which surrounds the core sheathing, having a plug part, which can be plugged together with a mating plug part, the plug part forming a tube for insertion of the core, which can be severed flush with the tube end, and the mating plug part forming a shaft for insertion of the tube, which shaft at the foot side is directed toward a transmitting/receiving element.
A plug connector of this type forms part of the prior art. However, the known plug connector is not waterproof. To make a plug connector of this type watertight, DE 100 09 845, which is not a prior publication, proposes fitting an O-ring seal inside the plug part, which is to fit in a sealing manner around the core sheathing.
The invention is based on the object of making the plug connector which is known from the prior art watertight.
The invention provides that the plug part is of two-part configuration, having a retaining part, which includes the tube and holding means for the core sheathing and also the outer cladding, and a cap part, which can be connected in a watertight manner to the retaining part and has a passage opening for the optical waveguide. This configuration results in a plug part which is easy to produce and simple to connect to the optical waveguide. In a preferred refinement of the invention, it is provided that the holding means are threaded sections for the core sheathing and the outer cladding to be screwed into. To secure the optical waveguide to the plug part, it is necessary to uncover the optical waveguide or the core sheathing in certain regions. Then, after the cap part has been pushed over the optical waveguide, that section of the optical waveguide from which the insulation has been removed in this manner is plugged into the rear opening in the plug part until the end edge of the core sheathing or the end edge of the outer cladding comes into contact with the threaded section. Relative rotation of the plug part with respect to the optical waveguide then causes those sections of core sheathing and of the outer cladding from which the insulation has been removed to be screwed into the associated internal screw thread of the plug part. In a preferred configuration, although the threaded sections inside the cavity of the plug part have different diameters, they have the same thread pitch. The result of this is that the core sheathing and the outer cladding can be screwed simultaneously into the associated screw threads. The threaded section which holds the core sheathing can be seated directly to the rear of the tube. In a preferred refinement, it is provided that the at least one section of the threaded section which holds the core sheathing is associated with a flange having a funnel-shaped opening. This flange projects above the base of the cavity which is associated with the threaded section holding the outer cladding. This cavity has a rear end, into which the optical waveguide can be plugged and which is in the form of an inner-cone section. The cap part which closes off this opening can be clipped to the retaining part. The tube into which the optical waveguide is plugged is surrounded by a tube projection which has an outwardly facing annular bead. This tube projection is plugged into an annular slot in the mating plug part. The annular slot surrounds a core which is formed by a pedestal which forms the shaft into which the tube is plugged. The radially outer boundary of this annular slot is formed by a snap-action rim which engages over the bead in a watertight manner. The snap-action rim itself is formed by a soft plastic sleeve which is integrated in a watertight manner in the mating plug part.
The invention also relates to the plug part of the plug connector.